Library Books
by EmilyAnimeLover22
Summary: A one shot on Miyuki and Wolfrun. Miyuki thinks it is a great day to visit her favourite place, the library. But what she dosen't know is that she is about to meet up with an unexpected enemy or is he?


I do not own Smile Precure or any of the characters in this story enjoy x

Miyuki was walking down the road to her favourite place, the library, smiling from ear to ear. She wore knee high white boots, with pink ribbon twined around them, a short white mini skirt with a pink belt, a ruffled hot pink top that showed off her flat stomach, a white scarf and a white hat which had two pink bobbles on top, her long pink hair was down today and hung around her waist. The sun was shining above her, birds sung and there was a perfect summer breeze. "The perfect day" she mused to herself as she entered the Library. She skipped to her favourite spot, which was right at the back where she could read to her hearts content. Miyuki lazily picked up a fairytale book at random and sat down on the desk chair in the corner. She smiled to herself as she read the cover 'little red riding hood', Miyuki was glad that she had the day off to herself, the other precures had told her that they would take care of any bad ends today, since she had been working hard all week. As she thoroughly read the story her mind couldn't help wander to forbidden thoughts, a certain wolf crossed her mind and she mentally punched herself for taking this book, she knew she wouldn't be able to put it down since she was only halfway through. "Stupid self conscious" she muttered to her self whilst turning pages of the book. But little did she know that said wolf was actually in the same place as her at that very moment.

Wolfrun had been assigned a mission, to check out humans fairy tales and see what he could do to change them to bad endings. Basically that was Wolfrun's vocabulary for take the time to go to a humans library and bunk off. He had on the glamour of a human (basically he appeared human). His hair was a dark blue and curled around his face, his usually ice cold eyes had also been darkened slightly, he wore a plain black jacket, a blue top underneath, and finally black jeans and black shoes. He sighed boredly as he entered the library and he idly looked for his favourite fairytale 'Little red riding hood' only to find it was missing from its usual spot. He looked around the library until he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. The pink percure Happy sat in the corner of the library reading the book that Wolfrun had wanted. He had to blush at seeing her wearing her cute little outfit, usually he didn't see much of her skin in her battle costume but today he could see both her legs and her cute little slim stomach. This would obviously raise a blush from the teenage wolf, Miyuki then stood up and walked to the bookshelf. She placed the fairy tale back into the slot and continued to look for a new one, with no wolves in it. Suddenly something made Miyuki stop and her eyes widened, someone was right behind her was breathing on her neck. She felt the same person move closer so their mouth was a centimetre away from her ear and they whispered "Hello Miyuki" in a husky familiar voice. "Eeeeppp" Miyuki squeaked spinning round and coming face to face with the human Wolfrun. "Wolfrun what the hell are you doing here!, your not trying to kill me are you?" Miyuki yelled at the older boy whilst death glaring him. Wolfrun grinned at her "No I am here to research fairy tales to be exact, what are you doing here?" Miyuki smiled "I always come here it my favourite place, anyway stop trying to change the subject how come you were breathing on my neck you pervert!" Wolfrun smirked "I was just trying to get your attention". Miyuki pouted and crossed her arms "well it worked you scared me half to death". Wolfrun rubbed his neck bashfully "sorry I just wanted to scare you a bit". Miyuki rolled her eyes at the wolf boy "You could have just said hi to me" Wolfrun's smug wolfish grin then returned and he lazily slung an arm around Miyuki's shoulder "But as you said, we are enemy's I can't just walk up to you and say hi since that would ruin my plan to kill you" Miyuki's smile fell from her lips "s-so you weren't kidding then" she stuttered glancing around the library only to find the manager had gone out on break and they were the only ones in the shop. She kept looking for an escape route and her eyes fell upon the door, she wandered how long it would take for her to bolt out of the door and transform. Wolfrun seemed to have read her mind as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against the bookshelf. "Nice try" he growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine, he leaned in and nipped her neck making her scream "What are you doing stop it!"

Wolfrun P.O.V

'Ha this is hilarious she thinks that im going to kill her, when the only thing im doing is killing time in this boring old place. Maybe I should harass her more often this is very entertaining'

Normal P.O.V

Wolfrun pulled away from the pinkett a smirk marking his chizzled features. On Miyuki's neck were two very small fang marks showing that Miyuki belonged to Wolfrun. Wolfrun pulled away from her and examined her neck before he turned from the flustered girl, he waved a hand behind him before smirking wildly at her "See you Miyuki" and then he disappeared.

Miyuki clutched her neck in shame and waited till her blush had gone before she also left the library a puzzled look crossing her face. "What the heck was that about?" she asked herself hurriedly trying to cover her neck with her scarf. She brushed it off and smiled to herself she would get him back just as bad.

That was my very first fanfic on this couple so I hoped you liked it :) and if you didn't then why did you read about this couple :P

Thanks for readin


End file.
